


Heathen

by runswithwolves (ConstantComment)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Druids, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tattoos, Tumblr Fic, werewolf true form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/runswithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can smell him on the wind when he passes back through town.</p><p>Inspired by a fanart by stiles-whf on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stiles-whf (on tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stiles-whf+%28on+tumblr%29).



Derek can smell him on the wind when he passes back through town, scenting blood and metal, ash and aconite, sweat on temples and dirt under fingernails as a familiar Jeep glides in from the north, winds down the foothills and slows in Hale territory.

His presence smarts. It makes Derek’s canines prick through his gums. It makes his nights sleepless and his days ache. It makes him want to hide behind his wolf.

When Derek can see him, finally, almost as well as he can smell him, the human has set up an altar in a clearing a mile through the woods from the freeway that runs through the Hale territory, burning incense and murmuring in Old English in a pair of ratty jeans. His back is hunched, ink glinting off the curve of his spine in Celtic knots, at the dip of his neck where a wolf rests, and Derek is so surprised, so entranced that he trips over his paws to get closer.

Stiles has a gun pointed at his muzzle before Derek can steady himself. He’s crouched on one knee, but the ink on his chest shines startlingly. There’s an older tattoo half-hidden by the worn boxers at the vee of his hipbones, and a newer one, written.

_Heathen._

His left arm has druidic symbols mapped across it, and his right still holds the gun.

"I know you can see the wolfsbane bullets across my chest," Stiles says, matter-of-fact.

Derek growls.

"Ah-ah-ah," Stiles admonishes, standing and coming closer. "A good pup would shut up, back the fuck up and get out of here if he knew what’s good for ‘im. Omegas are crazy bastards in my experience, and I’m more trigger-happy with true-forms… fair warning."

Derek stays put.

"Who are you?" Stiles asks, striding closer and reaching for his other holster.

The wolf bares his teeth in a snarl, eyes flashing red. He stalks forward.

Pulling his gun away and pointing it skyward, eyes steady, Stiles tilts his head to the side.

"Easy Sourwolf, I was just placing a protection spell." 

There’s a hint of wonder in his eyes as he reaches out and cards a hand through the coarse fur on Derek’s cheek. “Since when’ve you been able to true-shift, huh?”

His fingers are cool and his skin smells like magic. The wolf whines a little, surrendering. Stiles chuckles.

"Derek, sweetie, you miss me?"

Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it would be fun to write a little something for stiles-whf's awesome fanart with tattooed!Stiles. Hope stiles-whf doesn't mind!
> 
> I'm [runswithwolves](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com/post/73264305223) over on tumblr. Come say hi!


End file.
